Tu Hai Toh Phir Kya Ghum Hai
by Palak96
Summary: DUO Os based on last sunday's episode end of karo ya maro series.. banta hai na duo dose.. hehe.. beep in.. it might be not the best.. but just a try.. - just thank you note :) (chapter 2)
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: hello everyone.. this is os after Sunday's episode.. karo ya maro series.. kitty di here it is.. I hope it is up to your expectations..**

After the case solved.. all moved back towards the bureau.. they sat in the jeep and the drive began.. but then abhijeet noticed the way was not to the bureau..

"daya.. humhe left jaana tha.. tum straight kaha jaa rahe ho?" abhijeet question daya

But in return what he received was a anger glance of his buddy.. then he realized what is daya up to. After 20 minutes of drive they reached hospital..

"lo boss aa gaye hospital.. chalo jaldi se ilaj karwalo.." daya ordered..

Abhijeet nodes.. both enter inside the hospital.. they enter inside the cabin..

"aao.. abhijeet daya tumhara hi wait kar raha tha main" sameer said..

Abhijeet looked at daya..

"haan daya ne mujhe pehle hi phone kar diya tha ki tum dono yaha aane wale ho.. isliye maine aapne appointment cancel kar diye they akhir khas patient joh aa rahe hai mere.." sameer said in teasing way..

Daya told "sam baatein baad mein karna abhie abhijeet ka treatment karo.. iske nakun bhi.. ukhad diye uss dolly ki baachi ne.." he said by chewing his teeth..

Sameer noded.. "Aacha mai dekhta hun aao abhijeet.."

Daya too stayed back with both.. sameer opened the handkerchief with was temporarily tied on his hand carefully.. abhijeet winched in pain and he holded daya's grip tightly due to pain.. daya looked at his buddy's face..

"abhi.. relax.. bas todhi dher.."

He nodes with close eyes.. sameer cleans with soft cotton.. and abhijeet unable to bear.. utters..

"ahhh.."

Daya "boss.. pain ho raha hai? Bahut?" in concern..

Abhijeet nodes.. "nahi.. bas todha sa.. tum chinta maat karo.."

Soon sameer was done with dressing..

"daya maine issey pain killer ka injection de diya hai.. so don't worry.. aur haan 2 haftey aapna yeh left hand todha kum hi use karna samjhe." He instructs abhijeet..

Before abhijeet could open his mouth.. daya says "don't worry sameer… mai khas dhyan rakunga.. thank you so much.."

Sameer says.. "bas thank you se kaam nhi chalega.. jab abhijeet tek ho jaaye toh dinner khilana padega.."

Abhijeet nodes.. "tek hai aa jaana.. aur 2 haftey baad kyu kal hi aa jao mai bana dunga.." just then he receives a deadly look of daya.. and instantly "nahi.. tum 2 haftey baad hi aana tek hai.. daya mai bahar tumhara wait kar raha hun tum aa jao.." and he moves out of the cabin..

After he left daya asked.. "sameer.. uske ghav zyada gehre toh nhi hai na?"

Sameer nodes.. "nahi daya.. tum behfikar raho.. he will be fine bas ussey rest karne ko kehna.. joh jaldi aacha ho jaayega.."

After that daya leaves.. he comes outside.. where abhijeet was waiting for him..

"kya kaha usne?" abhijeet questioned..

"kuch nhi rest karne ko kaha hai.. chalo baitho gher chaltey hai.."

And they moves towards home.. on the way abhijeet had felt asleep.. soon they were at their destination..

"boss.. gher aa gaya.." daya spoke.. but he received no reply from other side.. he lightly shook abhijeet

"abhijeet.. utho gher aa gaya.."

Abhijeet slowly opens his eyes.. "haan.."

"gher aa gaya chalo.."

Both get out of the car and enter inside the house.. abhijeet sits on the sofa..

"abhijeet tum aaram karo mai tab tak khana ready kar leta hun.."

Abhijeet says "nahi daya tumhe bureau jaana chahiye.. waha.."

But daya cuts him.. "abhijeet relax acp sir ne hi mujhe order diya hai ki tumhara khas khayal rakhu mai samjhe.. tumhe fikar karne ki koi jarurat nhi hai.."

Without listening any more excuses of abhijeet daya went to kitchen.. on the waya his phone ranged and he answered it..

Acp sir was on call..

"haan sir.. abhi tek hai.. rest karne ko bola hai.. jee sir mai dhyan rakhunga.."

And call ended..

Abhijeet was feeling drowsy.. he decided to go to room and he lay on bed.. with closed out.. after a while daya came out and found abhijeet nowhere in the hall.. he checked in his room..

"yeh toh soh gaya.. aacha hai sone deta hun jitna rest karega uthna aacha hai iske liye.." he turned off the lights and closed the door…

Daya was in believed even if it was a trapped plan.. abhijeet had suffered.. with all this.. this was not satisfactory decision for him. A few hour passed daya had already prepared food.. he looked at the time..

"8 bajh gaye abhie 4 gante se soh raha hai..utha deta hun kuch kha lega toh kamjori mehsus nhi hogi.."

He moved to abhijeet room..

"abhi.. uth jao.. 8 bajh gaye hai.." he appeals..

But no response from his side.. he sits beside.. and places his hand on his head..

"boss.. utho.. khana khalo.."

Abhijeet wakes up with a jerk.. and sweat.. daya gets tensed..

"abhi kya hua? Ek dum se kaise uthey.."

Abhijeet looked at him.. "kuch nahi.. bas bura sapna dekha.."

Daya said "koi baat nhi.. tum chalo aao khana ready hai kha letey hai…"

Abhijeet nodes.. "tum chalo mai aata hun.."

"tek hai jaldi aana warna khana tanda ho jaayega.." and he leaves the room…

Abhijeet gets up from bed.. "yeh kaisa sapna tha.. abhijeet zyada maat socho.. daya khama kha pareshan ho jaayega.." he moves to the dining table.. where daya was waiting for him..

Abhijeet came and sit on chair.. daya served the food for himself and abhijeet…

Abhijeet tried to eat.. but his hands were shaking.. it was getting difficult for him to hold the spoon.. instantly he dropped it down and felt uneasy.. daya looked and was dazed.. he quickly got up and came to abhijeet..

"abhijeet.. kya hua tumhe?"

"daya.. pata nahi kaise.. yeh.. mai.." he himself was unable to understand what had happened sudden.. daya gave him water to drink… "lo pani peeyo.."

Abhijeet drank it..

"boss.. mai sameer ko call karta hun.."

Daya grabbed his cell phone and called sameer immediately.. as he cannot bear a risk regarding abhijeet health.. but it was unavailable..

"haan doctor salukhe ko phone kar leta hun.."

He calls him…

On the other side.. salukhe picks up..

"haan daya raat ko phone sab tek toh hai na?" he asked in concern..

Daya replied.. "sir.. wo actually abhijeet.."

Salukhe worriedly asked… "kya hua ussey?"

And he explains what happened a minute ago..

Salukhe said.. "daya.. yeh electric shock ke side effects hai.. aur tum toh jantey ho abhijeet ko post traumatic problem hoti hai.."

Daya nodes.. "haan sir.."

Salukhe "tum tension maat lo mai tumhe medicine bata deta hun tum ussey wo de dena 2-3 din mei tek ho jaayega.."

Daya "thank you sir.."

And the conversation ended..

Daya to abhijeet "abhijeet.. mai pass mei medical store tak jaake aata hun.. tek hai.."

Abhijeet not much interested.. nodes.. daya leaves..

Daya comes back as fast he could.. and found abhijeet sitting in same position as he left 15 minutes before..

"abhi yeh lo dawai le lo.. tum better feel karogey.."

Abhijeet takes it without any protest..

"daya mai kamre mei jaa raha hun.. neend aa rahi hai mujhe.."

Daya says.. "haan tek hai soh jaao.. mai chodke aata hun.."

"nahi.. jarurat nhi hai mai chala jaunga.. tek hun mai.." and he moves to his room..

Daya gets tensed…

"mujhe kal bureau jaake sir se baat karni hogi…"

After cleaning the dishes.. he comes to abhijeet room.. covers him properly with blanket..

The next morning..

Daya sees the time.. "10 bajh gaye.. boss itni dher tak toh kabhie nhi sota.." his phone buzzed.. and he answers it…

It was sameer..

"haan daya bolo sorry kal mai busy tha isliye call receive nhi kar paya is everything alright.."

Daya tells him the situation..

"daya.. yeh sab shocks ki wajah se ho raha hai uska dher tak sona.. bhi.. tum chinta maat karo 2-3 din tak tek ho jaayega.. mai khud aata hun ussey dekhne.."

"thanks sameer jaldi aana…" and call ended…

The doorbell ranged.. it was acp sir and salukhe sir..

"aap log.. aayie sir.."

They came in..

Acp sir "kaise hai abhijeet?"

Daya.. "sir kya batau aapko mai.. humhe wo plan execute hi nhi karna chahiye tha.. abhijeet kitna torcher hua.. shocks.. nakun.." he could feel the pain of his buddy..

Acp sir says.. "daya.. mai janta hun.. lekin agar yeh trap nhi daltey toh katori aur dolly kabhie haath nhi aatey.."

Daya frustrated.. "Sir.. koi aur tarika dundh letey lekin abhijeet ko hi kyu? Aab dekhiye uski halat.. wo jitna chahe chupa le par ussey pain hota hai.."

Salukhe sir "daya please shant ho jaao baache.. hum jantey hai ki joh hua sahi nhi hua.. par bas yahi rasta tha unn criminal ko pakarne ka.. aur abhijeet ki jaan bachane ka.." he tries to explain..

"haan daya salukhe sahi keh raha hai.. agar humhe pata nhi chalta unke plan ke baare mei toh tumne socha hai kya hota? Hmm? Na hum blast rok paatey aur na hum abhijeet ki jaan bacha paatey.." acp sir speaks..

Daya.. "sir aap sahi hai par phir bhi kahi na kahi mujhe lagta hai ki humhara yeh decision sahi nhi tha.. mai khudko convince nhi kar paa raha hun… janbujhke humne abhijeet ko khatre mei daal diya.."

Acp sir tries to say something.. but daya stubborn.. "bas sir.. aab aur mujhe nhi samjhana hai…"

Salukhe "tek hai daya.. tum thande deemag se sochna humne joh kaha.. abhie hum chaltey hai.."

And oldie duo leave.. daya was unaware abhijeet heard the conversation.. daya turned and saw abhijeet standing..

"abhi.. tum kab uthey? Mai coffee laata hun.."

Daya tried to moved.. abhijeet held his hand.. "daya.. ruk.. baat karni hai tujhse.."

Daya turned..

"yaha baitho sofa pe.."

Daya and abhijeet sat down..

"daya maine sab sun liya joh abhie yaha huya.." daya looked up to him..

"boss.. mai.."

Abhijeet cuts him.. "dekho daya.. acp sir aur salukhe sir ne joh kaha tek kaha.."

Daya spoke up.. "lekin boss.. yeh galat tha.. tumhe kitni chot aayi.."

Abhijeet made him understand.. "daya.. yeh sab pehli baar toh nhi hua hai mere saath…"

Daya furiously spoke.. "abhijeet.. please.."

"sach keh raha hun.. mere bhai.. aur yeh mamuli zakhm toh aatey rehtey hai.. aur agar sach mei humhe uss dolly aur katori ka plan pata nhi chalta toh mai toh yaha zinda hi nhi hota.."

Daya "abhijeet.. aisa maat kaho.. tum sahi salamat ho… yaha.. samjhe…!"

Abhijeet smiled.. "haan hun kis wajah se humhare plan ki wajah se.. na.. aur yeh sab ghav toh kuch hi dino ke liye hai.. tum itna kyu soch rahe ho…"

Daya utters.. "kyuki.. janbujhke tumhe takleef di.. itna pain.. diya…"

Abhijeet "yaar.. jab tak tum ho.. kaisi takleef.. kaisa pain.. tum ho na marham lagane ke liye.." placing his hand on daya's hand..

Daya smiles.. "boss.. par sach mei tumhare saath yeh joh hua.. aacha nhi tha.."

Abhijeet "joh hua ussey jaane doh.. cid mei toh yeh sab chalta hi rehta hai.. aur agar hum inn cheezon se darne lagey toh tumpe yakeen karne wale logo ka kya hoga.."

Daya.. "boss.. bas aab tum yeh bhashan maat doh.. mai samaj gaya.. hun.."

Abhijeet whispers… "badi jaldi samaj gaya"

Daya smiled.. as he heard.. "kuch kaha tumne.."

Abhijeet "nahi.. kuch.. nahi…" he lifted his left hand.. "aah.."

Daya glared.. "mana kiya tha na left hand nhi uthana.. par suntey kaha ho tum.. chalo tum rest karo.. sameer aata hoga.. tumhari maramat karne.."

Abhijeet signed.. "yaar tum kuch zyada hi fikar kartey ho meri.."

Daya nodes.. "aab mai hi toh karunga.. bhoot todhi karega.. 2 haftey tak gher ke bahar kadam bhi maat rakhna samjhe.." he says in ordering tone..

Abhijeet shocked.. "2 haftey.. daya.. baat toh 3-4 din ki hui thi humhari.."

Daya "haan par kal raat ke baad se mera irada baadal gaya hai.. aab no more discussion.. that is final.." he got up and moved to kitchen..

Poor abhijeet left with no option just to follow daya.. next 2-3 days daya has been very strict and taking care of abhijeet.. till he recovered with post trauma.. and healing of his wounds..

Sameer came home after a week..

"hmm.. lagta hai yaha kafi khatir dari huyi hai kisiki.."

Abhijeet smiled.. "haan doctor sahab aapki meherbani.."

Daya said.. "Sameer jaisa tumne kaha tha dekhlo.. aapne mareez ko.."

Sameer "wo toh dikh hi raha hai.. fit ho gaye hai abhijeet babu.."

Daya proudly said.. "wo toh hona hi tha.. akhir daya joh yaha tha.."

Abhijeet.. "haan sameer please yaar mujhe bureau jaane ki permission de doh.. gher mei aur raha na.. toh.."

Daya said.. "toh kya? haan?"

Sameer smiled.. "arey shanti rakho.. abhijeet tum bureau jaa saktey ho tek hai par hai left hand ke nakun jab tak puri tarah se nahi aatey tum physically use maat karna.. please.."

Daya "haan sure sam.. issey bas bureau mei hi rakhengey.. tek hai na.."

Abhijeet "Arey lekin.."

Daya instantly.. "lekin vekin kuch nhi manjoor hai toh bolo warna gher mei hi sadho.."

Abhijeet signed in disappointment.. "tek hai.. bhai joh tu kahe.."

Daya smiled..

The next day.. duo went to bureau.. to get back to their duty and life.. to face stones, storm.. on the way.. but never to stopped..

 **A/n: hope u all like it… sorry for the loopholes and any points I missed out.. kyuki bahut jaldi mei type kiya hai aur joh aaya wahi likh diya.. thanks sheesha di for your help.. love u all and sorry my medical knowledge is less than 10%... hehe :P.. as soon as I recover.. u will get update for UM.. please be patience.. thank you.. and please do leave a review..**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi.. thank you everyone for liking the OS..**

 **love duo and crazy for abhirika-** thank a lot dear.

 **AreejSachinLover-** thanks dear.. yupz.. real life mei aisa hota toh duniya hi kuch aur hoti..

 **guest, srija, masoomaansari93, katiiy, priya, aftab, shruti, sakshi, guest, rukmani, DA95, luv duo and purvi, guest, shaina** \- thank you so much... love u all..

 **harshhoney-** thank you so much dear for your appreciation.. i am glad you liked it :)

 **mistic morning-** thank you so much di.. koi nhi di.. take your time.. :) mai khud busy hun aur meri health bhi down hai todhi.

 **Gd-** thank you

 **rapunzelgirl313-** thank you so much.. haan maine bhi likh hi diya finally hehe..

 **prachi4893-** thank you so much dear..

 **dareya lovers-** thank you dips di... love you..

 **kirti-** hehe thanks di.. haan di will try to give soon UM.. todha health teak ho jaaye.. phir pakka.. :)

 **krittika-** thank you di.. hehe... yess.. di will recover soon..

 **aditya rajat fan-** thank you di.. haanji will take care.. love u..

 **bas itna hi kehna tha.. meet you all soon in UM..**

 **love u all**

 **aur mauka mila toh will get back with a new OS.. :P**

 **take care**


End file.
